


Stana Fe

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), The One Left Behind by Willow Davis Roberts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Slow Build, Teen Angst, but not related, they kinda just live in the same house, what am i doing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the death of his twin brother, Will feels alone. Then he stumbles upon Hannibal and Mischa Lecter, who are on the run from cannibasltic killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatthebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/gifts).



> _I fell in love with Hungrey Before We Are Born and I loved her work ever since_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever read this book and it sounds like it, because it is the major, at some points it might sound a little off because im trying to mesh my writing style with Willow's

Will has lived in his house for sixteen years, and all of his life, he had never been afraid before.

He is afraid now

He used to sleep through the night, secure in knowing that his twin brother, Scott, was beside him in the big bed, and more often than not feeling the weight of Winston against his feet and smelling his familiar aroma.

Tonight Will awoke in darkness, alone in bed, for even Winston had deserted him in the room, for a moment he didn't remember that Scott was gone, that he wouldn't be coming back, and the pain hit her like a physical blow.

It knocked the wind out of him, and he made a protesting sound. He leaned down on his pillowing covering his face as the tears start to well up in his eyes and for a mintue he held it in, then let it go.

A moment later he heard the clicking of toenails on the wooden floor before they were softened by the rug and the small wet nose nudged coldly at his outflung hand.

The dog whined, echoing his own misery.

"Where have you been?" Will demanded, and Winston whined again as he leaped onto the bed, Will moved over as Winston layed next to him. He answered his own question. "You're looking for him, aren't you?" His hand started to pet the soft fur, his ears pricked up at the sound of his voice. "I keep looking for him too, Winston"

He shallowed hard, knowing it didn't matter if he spoke aloud to the dog. There was no one to hear him in the empty house. 

"He's gone, you know. He's not coming back. Not ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. All of it belongs to _NBC_ and _Willow Davis Roberts_

He had thought he'd already cried all the tears his body could manufacture, but a few more leaked out and ran down the sides of his face, into his ears. It was a strange, uncomfortable sensation, and he lifted both hands to swipe at the moisture.

If he allowsed himself to _really_ cry, his nose would plug up so he couldn't breathe, and then he would have a headache. He reached for a tissue, blew his nose, and determinded not to permit that to happen.

"Let's pretend," he said to Winston. "That he's only downstairs getting a sandwich. That he's coming back to bed in a few minutes." Winstons made one of his comforting deep-in-the-throat murmurs of agreement. 

"Let's pretend what we'll all do tomorrow" Will proposed. "We will go to the beach and play in the sand and swim in the ocean." 

He poked once more at his hand, and he took another swipe at the tears that persisted in leaking, and deliberately fell into the world where he could control everything and his brother could not die.

Sometimes he pretented wonderfully well, and for a while he could could be happy again. Of cousre he couldn't force himself to stay in that drifting world of fantasy.

Soon he would drop into the darkness that threatened to smother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need a beta. I'm unsure yet....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE GOTTN MY SHIT TOGETHER FOR THIS CAHPTERRR

Will had not intented to stay home alone that weekend. Everybody had asked him if he wanted to go with _them._

Except for his parents, they were celebrating their twenty-fourth wedding anniversary by staying in a hotel in Tranverse city and sleep in late, going to some shows, eating dinner in the best resturants, relaxing. They wanted to it themselves, no kids, and left early to beat the traffic.

It was a three-day weekend and all of the people in the house had plans. 

Bella and Jack had been married for only three months they hadn't yet found a place of their own, when they were home they went to Jack's room and closed the door. 

They were still on there honeymoon. This weekend they had opted to camp out somewhere on the beach. That didn't sound very exciting, since they already _lived_ on the beach. 

"You want to come with us, Will?" Jack asked. "I told your parents we would take you" he added. He wouldn't agreed, even if he hadn't glimpsed Bella's expression. _Bella_ certainly didn't want company in their tent. 

He was still getting used to Bella. She called him 'Jackie Bear' which sounded pretty silly from a frown women but Jack just grinned like it was the cleverest thing since eletric lights.

Since the house was big enough to hold a lot of people and it was only his parents and Will. They let Jack live with them. And they adopted Brian, Jimmy, and Bev before Will was born. 

"I don't know yet" Will said knowing he'd never join them. "I might be going to Jimmy's tournament" 

"You're welcome if you want to come" Jack assured him. Not seeing his wife's horrified countenance behind him.

Brian was joining several of his friends somewhere, racing junker cars. "You want to come with me, Will?" He asked. "Were gonna sleep in our cars, and I'll be just us guys, but-" "No thanks" Will said. It would be even worse then tenting wih Jack and Bella.

Beverly had just met a new boy, she'd been intersted in a lot of boys during her nineteen years, but this one, she enthused, was really speical, everything a girl would want in a boyfriend. 

"His parents have this huge house on Gull Island. They're having a big house party for the whole weekend. Starting Friday night, people all ages are going. He has a younger sister your age, Will you could hang out with her" 

"Jack and Bella asked me to go camping" he said. He didn't enjoy meeting new people, especially in crowds, and on an island.

Jimmy was going to be playing baseball all three days, he was a first basemen in a local leaugue and the playoffs are going to be held in Tranverse City. His team would be driving over in a couple of vans.

"Were staying at some of the other teams houses. They'll all kids you know, Will" 

"Um, maybe" he said.

A year ago if Scott was still there none of them would've invitied him anywhere. He knew _they_ did so now because they were sorry for him. Not because they wanted his company.

None of the choices excited him, then he got engrossed in old police reports he was reading online. And when he came downstaits everyone was gone. Except for Winston.

Each group apparently assumed Will had decided to go with one of the others. Nobody was worrying about him. Will didn't worry either, he had lived in this house for his entire life. 

There was nothing scary about it, he had Winston for company, padding silently at his side wherever he went, licking his hand from time to time. Even so he knew he would call his parents. They would never allow him to stay alone so long.

Well went to the small desk in the kitchen where his parents always left a number there, telling where they were and how they could be reached. Even if they only went grocery shopping, there was always a note.

Not his time, all he found was a list in his mom's handwriting statin where each person would be this weekend. With a check by each name. _Jack, Bella,Will- camping√_

He tried to remember which motel his parents had gone too, but he hadn't paided attetion to their plans. Will knew how to reach Beverly but he didn't want to go to a party, not did he want her to have to come home, as if he needed a babysitter.

The phone rang, startling him. "Will, it's Mrs. Bloom, Alana's mom. Thank godness you're still there. Alana's supposed to come over this weekend to feed Winston and let him out. But she's in the hospital, she had an emergency appendecctomy this morning." The woman talked fast, not giving Will a chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry to back out on your parents at the last minute. I know all of you are leaving but it can't be helped" she finally paused for a breath and Will said. "I didn't go, there was a miss-up and-" "oh good, then you can take care of Winston and I won't worry longer" and with that. She hung up.

Will decided to stay alone, there was plenty of food in the pantry and freezer. He had a stack of library books and old police reports to read. And no one to hear him, he could talk to himself all he liked. It would be fun to stay alone. 

Wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update won't be for like a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stood in the kitchen, wondering what to do with his freedom. If his brother had been there, the weekend would be an adventure. Everything had been fun with Scott, and Will had been more daring with Scott when he was around.  
Even at school. 

The twins had quickly discovered that their teacher couldn't tell them apart, especially when they dressed alike, which they insisted on doing. When Mrs. Fisher called on Will, she would glance toward Scoot, and Scott would reply. 

Will almost always knew the answers, but he was painfully shy about speaking up in class. Scott on the other hand was not shy at all, except when he _didn't_ know the answer.

Then he would glance at Will, and somehow, when nobody could tell which of them was which, it was much easier for Will to speak up and sound confident.

The school in Suttons Bay, Michigan, was a small one, with only one class for each grade, so there was no practical way to split the twins up. They stuck together, defying the rest of the world.

If anyone bullied one of them, the other was certain to join in present a united front. 

That didn't mean that they didn't occasionally argue, if Will wanted to something else, and Scott did also, they would go their separate ways. 

Winston would join whichever of then struck his fancy, wagging his tail whenever he was spoken to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **March, 4**


End file.
